


By his side

by UFO07



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Art, Carl Grimes is a Little Shit, Digital Art, M/M, Other, Sexy Negan (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:48:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO07/pseuds/UFO07
Summary: Little serial killer came to the dark sideJust a small art dedicated to all awesome people here who write really great works for this fandom.





	

[](http://s349.photobucket.com/user/UFO07/media/9NBW6s3_02Y_zps1zvpfu2u.jpg.html)

[](http://s349.photobucket.com/user/UFO07/media/fX6-_4hhaKM_zpspxsmivtn.jpg.html)


End file.
